A wide variety of different types of communication cables are utilized to transmit information. For example, twisted pair communication cables are utilized to transmit Ethernet and other data signals. In certain applications, twisted pair cables are utilized to provide both data signals and electrical power to a wide variety of devices, such as lighting devices, wireless access points, etc. Typically, electrical power is provided over twisted pairs in accordance with a Power over Ethernet (“PoE”) standard. As electrical power requirements increase, the sizes of twisted pair conductors are also increases. Increased conductor sizes make it more difficult to engineer or design twisted pair cables that satisfy crosstalk, noise, and other applicable electrical performance requirements. These challenges are exacerbated as bandwidth requirements increase. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved twisted pair communication cables suitable for PoE applications. Additionally, there is an opportunity for improved Category 6A communication cables suitable tor PoE applications.